What happens when you mess with Sister Kate (Poor Chrono)
by Kredigidragon
Summary: What i thought might happen to Chrono when Rosette Called Sister Kate an ugly whore


Hello this is my first fanfic, its based after Chapter 12 of the manga, what I thought that Sister Kate would do after Rosette said, "YOU UGLY WHORE!" *evil grin *

"YOU UGLY WHORE!" Screamed Rosette in a somewhat happy confident tone. Chrono and Father Remington both thought at the same time,"ROSETTE, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Meanwhile Sister Kate just stood motionless, and said nothing, everyone was suprized that Sister Kate did not say slowly dragged Rosette out of the room whispering to Rosette," C...c...c'mon l..l...let's get the heck out o...o...of here otherwise we'...we'...we'll be k...k...killed..."."Oh please Chrono, it's in the rules that us sisters are not allowed to attack each other." replied Kate finnaly recovered from the shock and said weakly"that may be right...""whew, that was close i thought she was gonna grill us"thought Rosette""BUT YOUR LITTLE DEMON FRIEND ISN'T" "oh crap..." thought Chrono "You did it BIG time Rosette, you don't know how much Sister Kate dislikes demons, not only that but i heard she has a private torcher room just to torcher demons tht she particularly detests, I even heard it has water guns filled with holy water, normally it would be nothing to be sprayed by it, but if it's pointed at a demon..., i imagine the pain...thank goodness i don't get burned by it..., unfortunatly the same cannot be said for Chrono..., oh merciful god have pity on him." Remington thought, no sooner than that Sister Kate had put up her personal Crusifix Barrier that immobalises all demons within it's holy aura."

"I...I...can't move...wh...what's going on?" "Um... Chrono? You alright? Are you sick or something?" "It's my special barrier, it immoblises all demons within it's aura." Sister Kate walks towards Chrono and ties his hands and legs togther with rope soaked in holy water. As expected it bured Chrono, and boy it hurt like hell, Sister Kate proceeded to drag Chrono to the left wall in her office. No sooner Sister Kate had opened a secret door which leads to a long staircase lit by torches.

"Ow ow ow ow ow it burns" whined Chrono "Sorry Chrono..." Rosette said apologetically. Father Remmington thought" Owch that must hurt, maybe holy water is like lava to demons...?" After a few minutes, they finnaly reached a room filled with tools of torcher... water guns filled with holy water, some special sacreds dipped in holy water, maces and flails with holy water coating and the cieling also dripping with holy water.(By now you must be thinking, oh god poor Chrono that's gotta hurt with all that holy water) Not only that but there are also Iron Crosses that have pointed ends to them, not surpisingly dipped with holy water, for humans it would'nt be too bad, but for Chrono, well he almost fainted at the sight oh the room. Chrono was straped down onto a table in the middle of the room, and the belts were again soaked to the last lethery bits with holy water "GAH, IT BURNS" "Heh heh heh, welcome to my little torcher chamber, which is only for demons I hate the most." Rosette and Remmington were in the "spectator" seats watching it,"WE HAVE TO HELP CHRONO!" "We can't help him, it's because he is in Sister Kate's torcher chamber" "Now..." Sister Kate said, "Which torcher device should i use...? Hmmm...oh! HOW ABOUT THE CLASSIC WATER GUN WITH HOLY WATER!" " AHH HELP ROSETTE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE (Chrono practicaly crying and begging) PLEASE!" Sister Kate than slowly sprinkles holy water all over Chrono. "ARGHH! STOP IT PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! IT BURNS!" "Oh how wonderful this scream is he he he" Sister Kate thought. "STOP IT YOU PIGGY WHORE!" screamed Rosette at the top of her lungs. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" screamed Sister Kate, " ROSETTE WHY COULD'NT YOU JUST SAY SORRY!" "For once i agree with Chrono, your hopeless" "NOW IM MAD, YOUR LITTLE DEMON PARTER IS GOING TO SUFFER BIG TIME!" As Chrono whines about the pain and what future torcher lies in front of him, he sees Sister kate holding a big jug of water, holy water, and Sister kate dips her hand in it and sprinkles it on Chrono's head "SO YOU FEELIN' THIRSTY? HMM?" Choro nods from the holy water on his head and screams in pain and agony. So sister Kate shoves the jug infront of Chrono and forced him to drink it. Chrono screams in pain and agony so loud the engtire church would have heard him, but fortunatly no one was present as everyone was currently dispatched to a different mission, other than the Choir who thought the scream was someone's else (good thing for them I say) Of course as Chrono Consumed an entire JUG FULL of holy water you'd think Chrono would die, uh well not exactly,he just passed out. When Chrono finnaly woke up after a loooooong week of him being in pain, he woke up and said to Rosette, "R..R...Rosette?" "Ah! Yes Chrono?" "Y..y...you are an idoit..." and Chrono falls back to sleep, this suprise Rosette as she was expecting that Chrono would punch her but of course with Rosette's devoius mind's gears started moving " Hmm if chrono beged to stop Sister Kate from torchering Chrono with holy water... I wonder if i could get one of those water guns kekekekeke"

THE END?

Aftermath:

Chrono: Ugh, that was so much holy water.

Rosette:Oh Chronoooo~~~

Chrono: What is it Rosette?*As he turns around he sees the water gun* H-H-HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!"

Rosette: Oh Sister Kate gave it to me 3

Chrono: *runs away*

Rosette: HEY GET BACK HERE

Chrono: OH GOD KREDIGIDRAGON HELP!

Kred:*makes water gun disspear*

Rosette: HEY THAT ISN'T FAIR

Kred:*makes Rosette a demon and Chrono a human and Chrono has the water gun*

Chrono and Rosette:...

Rosette: Come on Chrono your not gonna shoot me with it...right?

Chrono:*devilish smile* THIS IS REVENGE FOR ALL THOSE NOOGIES!

Kred: That is a well deserved punishment.

Rosette: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

Kred: No you won't

Rosette: YES I WILL!

Kred: You remember i can just obliterate you from typing.

Rosette: SORRY! GAH! IT BURNS! *runs some more*


End file.
